


It's My Fault

by qui_nn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Guilt, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Please don't kill me this was just an idea, Regret, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui_nn/pseuds/qui_nn
Summary: Tommy whispers to you: Meet me at the benchTommy had never wanted anything bad to happen to his bestfriend. But when things become dire, he and Tubbo make the plans to runaway at midnight. Things don't go as planned, and Tommy finds himself burying a body.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 52





	1. A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternative Universe, as nothing like this has happened or will happen in the DreamSMP storyline. A few things before we start, one; if the CC's feel uncomfortable with this, I will take it down immediately. Two; this is placed in the Minecraft realm. Three; if a person dies in the world, they will respawn at the bed they had clicked, or the spawn if close. But, if the bed is destroyed, or too far away from said person, they can die permanently, same thing with the OG spawn.

It was a cold Wednesday morning. A snow storm was brewing; and would likely hit later that week. Tommy was standing outside the ‘Secret Base’ he and Wilbur had dug up a few weeks past. He felt lonely. Not like anyone knew, because Tommy told no-one. He didn’t tell anyone anything. Not even Wilbur, the man he trusted most. Or, the man he thought he trusted. Wilbur had hit it off with a plan of blowing Manberg into smithereens. And, Tommy, being Tommy, decided that the more logical route would be to  _ not  _ blow it up. Wilbur had disagreed, by a lot. So, here he was, standing outside his  _ new home.  _ Staring at god knows what. Tommy was thinking; the teen hardly ever thought, it was more ‘act then think’ for him. But, today was different. Mostly, because, well, Tommy had a plan. It wasn’t really a plan, but it was a goal. He wanted to go over to Manberg and talk to Tubbo, he wanted to tell him about what Wilbur was planning to do. He wanted to figure it out with his best friend. He just wanted to be with his best friend; just for a few minutes. “Tommy? Is that you?” A familiar voice called out to the teen, “what are you doing here?” Wilbur questioned, worrying about the boy. Tommy’s breath hitched, he thought, only for a moment; that Wilbur actually cared about him. The thought disappeared as fast as it had come. He knew Wilbur didn’t care. Because he knew Wilbur. “Nothing, Big Man,” Tommy looked over to Wilbur and cracked a smile, “just doing normal teen stuff, y’know?” Wilbur looked over the teen and sighed in relief knowing he wasn’t hurt. Though Tommy thought the opposite, Wilbur still cared for his little brother. They may be in an ever going fight, but he still loved the boy. “I’m going to go out to the outskirts of L’man--” Tommy stopped himself as Wilbur let him continue, “..Manberg, that really is a shitty name, innit?” the teen said, almost forgetting what he was going to say to Wilbur. The adult laughed but pushed Tommy to continue once more. “Well, I’m just thinking of stealing some shit, maybe stabbing some shit, burning some shit; you know the drill.” Tommy gave Wilbur a huge smile; just in case the man didn’t believe him. “Yeah yeah, Tommy. I know the drill. Just, remember,” Wilbur paused, “give me an answer tomorrow, alright? I don’t want to do it without you.” he turned around and walked back into the dirt home. Tommy frowned, how was he supposed to give Wilbur an answer tomorrow? He didn’t want to hurt any of his friends, he didn’t want to hurt  _ anyone.  _ The boy sighed and brought out Sapnap’s sword, which he didn’t even want to say the name out loud.  _ Seriously, did this guy even think before titling it?  _ Tommy grumbled as he leaped onto Fundy’s skeleton horse. He needed to make it to the bench before dusk.


	2. Moss and Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes to Tubbo in hopes of help.

Particles of the approaching snowstorm blew with the wind. Some touching Tommy’s already frozen stiff arms. With his inventory full, and his sword out and ready; he felt almost  _ safe. _ Which was impossible. He never felt safe. “Tommy? There you are!” A boy with dark brown chocolate hair coated in a thin layer of snow called out. Tommy jumped off his horse and tied the leash to a nearby fence. Tommy grinned, “Hey, Big Man! How’s it going?” Tubbo smiled with him, “It’s been going alright, Schaltt made me in charge with getting the festival ready,” 

“I heard…” Tommy said, interrupting Tubbo.

Tubbo smiled and sat down on the rotten bench. It stank of moss. Tommy sat down beside the other teen, “So, what did you need, Tommy? You usually just come unannounced and steal something.” 

“I do not!” Tommy screeched in defense. Tubbo laughed at his red face, “You do, you do!” 

  


After the duo ended their long needed bickering, Tommy spoke up, “Wilbur, he’s lost it.” Tubbo turned to him, confusion written all over his face, “Hm?”

“He wants to blow up the festival after your speech.” He bluntly said, ignoring the horrified gasp from Tubbo. “But, he can’t! If he blows it up then the beds will blow up. There’s a chance some people haven’t done a save-point in months!” 

“I know, I know. That’s why I came to you,” he paused, “we have to figure something out, Tubbo.” The older teen glanced between Tommy and the music player. He didn’t want anyone to die. “What if, what if we run away, Toms?” 

“Run away?” Tommy asked, confused.

“Yeah! We could make our own L’manberg, far away from the Dreamers, Pogtopians, and Magbergians. It could be our  _ home. _ ” 

Home. How long had it been since Tommy had heard that word? How long had it been since he had had one? How long had it been since he felt safe in one? Tommy didn’t want to keep running away from Schaltt and his lackeys. He didn’t want to keep worrying that Wilbur might hurt him in his sleep. He didn’t want to be away from his  _ best friend.  _ And, if running away was the only option to have his worries fade away… Then he would do it. “Yes. Yes, let’s do it! Let’s run away, tonight, even!” he shouted, ignoring the worries of Manbergians waking up to the commotion. “..Really? You want to?” Tubbo perked up as Tommy nodded his head. The two teens burst into smiles and laughter, hugging each other for the life of themselves. They made a plan to run away that midnight, when everyone was asleep. Tubbo would sneak out the window whilst Tommy used the tunnels to run into Manberg. They’d meet up in the towns center with bags full of supplies; and then the duo would run with the wind into the woods. No worries, not anymore. It was going to work. It would have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I just whipped this up in the same day! I hope you like it, and I'll hopefully write more today and post the next chapter tomorrow!


	3. White Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy runs home after his encounter with Tubbo and falls in some trouble.
> 
> Tubbo carefully gets back to his boss and finds someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter ! I wanted to include Eret and Technoblade so they'll be here. Not only that, but some of Tommy's past will also be shown.

Technoblade raised an eyebrow as Tommy hurriedly ran down the stone stairs of Pogtopia. He sighed, he knew there was something on the teens mind, “Hey, Tommy?” Techno said, looking over to Tommy; who himself looked like a snowman with all the layers of white covering him. The boy turned around and faced Technoblade, “..Yeah, Techno..?” his voice was frail and quiet. Too quiet for Techno’s liking. “Are you alright?” The question didn’t fly over Tommy’s head, and he didn’t scoff and answer with his usual  _ “Of course I’m alright! I’m always alright!”  _ he just, stood and stared at Techno. Like he had never been asked that question before, “Uh, yeah, yeah. I’m great.” The teen turned around and walked towards his room. Technoblade remembered when Tommy  _ didn’t  _ ignore the question; and when he  _ didn’t  _ lie.

\---

_ Tommy had just walked past Techno’s carrot farm, blatantly ignoring him and his crops. Technoblade raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth, “Where are you going, Toms?” The elder brother asked, making the teen turn around, “No where, Techno. Just, walking. That’s all.” _ _  
_ _ “I know you’re not ‘just walking’, kid.” _ _  
_ _ “I’m not a kid.” _

_ “You so are,” Techno paused, seeing the worry etched into Tommy’s face, “Are you alright?”  _

_ Tommy thought for a moment, and looked to the side, “No..not really. But, don’t tell Wil! Or he’ll think I’m incapable of doing my own stuff.” Techoblade chuckled, “I won’t, tell me, what's on your mind?” Tommy sat down next to Techno on the dirt floor and sighed, “Me and Tubbo were talking about families. And he was kinda' telling me about how his parents were really nice and…” _

_ “And? Do you not think Dad is a good enough parent?”  _

_ “What? No! Phil is a great dad, and I love him. But, before Dad, I used to have other parents.” Tommy said, frowning. _

_ “You were like, seven or something. How do you even remember that?” Techno questioned, curiosity getting the best of him. “Don’t ask me! But, anyways. My parents weren’t really the best. Why do you think Phil found me on the side of a dirt road anyways?”  _

_ “I don’t know. Maybe your nerd parents were taking you on a walk and--” _ _  
_ _ “That's a shitty excuse.” _

_ “Mm-hmm, says the child.” _

\---

Tommy fell onto his bed with his heart beating out of his chest. He thought for a second that his brother would find out what he and Tubbo were planning. Tommy turned to the side; what was he supposed to tell them anyways? That he didn’t feel safe in Pogtopia anymore? That he didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore? That he was still, just, a  _ kid?  _ Tommy shook his head. He wasn’t a child. He was a strong man. That’s just what he was. A loud knock on Tommy’s bedroom door rushed him out of his thoughts. “Come in.” Wilbur entered the room with a worried expression, he closed the door behind him and glanced at Tommy now sitting on the edge of his bed. “What?” Tommy asked, already angry for no apparent reason. Wilbur flinched and sat down on a chair next to the oak door, “Hey, Toms, is everything good?” Tommy frowned, “ _ What?”  _

“Is everything alright, Tommy.” Wilbur asked once more.

“‘Is everything alright?’ No! Nothing’s alright! You’re going to blow up my friends fucking  _ home!  _ Why would everything be alright?!” Tommy shouted, clearly angry at what Wilbur had said.

“Your, ‘ _ friend’?  _ Tommy, Tubbo is not your ‘friend’, he is just a traitor that gave you up for his bullshit president!”

“He did not!” Tommy yelled, tears starting to stream down his cheeks, “he wouldn’t! Shut up, Wil! You know fucking nothing!” Wilbur widened his eyes in realization, “Tommy i-” 

“Just get the fuck out!” and Wilbur did just that. He stood and walked out of the barren room. Leaving a sobbing teenager to himself.  


\---

Tubbo quietly made his way back into the white house. He sighed in relief when he saw that Schaltt wasn’t there yet. “Hello, Tubbo. How are you?” An all too familiar voice echoed from behind Tubbo, he whipped his head around. Eret was wearing his king outfit, cape, crown, and sunglasses. The usual. “E-eret? Wh, what are you doing here..?” the teen asked worriedly. It wasn’t like Tubbo didn’t  _ trust  _ Eret. He just still got flashbacks from the war with Dream, and Eret wasn’t a good part of it. “I’m just passing through, and you?”   
“I, uh, work here?” Tubbo said, almost in a questioning manner.

Eret chuckled as the boy flinched, not before Eret caught on. He sighed, “There’s no need to be afraid of me, Tubbo. I was really just passing through. I’m sorry if I scared you.” Eret turned around to leave but Tubbo grabbed his hand, “It’s, It’s alright, Eret. And, I’m not scared of you, you don’t need to apolo, ap-pa, apoljiza--”

“Apologize.” Eret smiled and turned around, “Yes, that's what I said,” ignoring Erets barks of laughter, he continued, “could you, do something, for me.. Eret?” Tubbo asked, releasing Eret’s hand and turning his head to the ground. The man raised an eyebrow but complied, “Pardon?”

“Tonight, I’m going to go somewhere, with Tommy,” Eret pursed his lips, “we’re going to be gone, just for a while. We need a break with all this war shit. So, could you cover for me?” The boy with chocolate brown hair asked the man in a king's suit. Eret smiled, “Of course I will, Tubbo. You and Tommy are kids, you shouldn’t be fighting in wars. Just message me when the two of you are leaving and I’ll be ready.”    



	4. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy confronts Tubbo about his past, whilst Dream tells Pogtopia about his theories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// CHAPTER INCULDES GORE/DEATH/BLOOD. PLEASE SKIP THE CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT GOOD WITH THIS.

“You what?!” Tommy yelled to Tubbo after the boy had sent a private message via his communicator. Tubbo groaned, “I told you already! I asked Eret to cover us whilst we were gone!”   
“But  _ why?  _ It’s Eret! His literal quote is  _ It was never meant to be  _ \--- do you SEE why I’m worried??” He bluntly put it, his eyes searching for at least  _ some  _ worry in his best friends eyes. Tubbo sighed and looked up to the moon; it was a full one. “Because Eret is my friend! I can understand that you don’t trust him, but  _ please.  _ We need him.” Tommy was surprised at the maturity his friend was showing, but of course; it was Tubbo, he was far more mature than Tommy on any rate. Tommy sighed, “Fine, Big Man. But just this once. How did you convince them, anyways? Wouldn’t he have stopped us from leaving?” Tubbo widened his eyes and pursed his lips, “Well, you see....” 

“You  _ did  _ tell him that we were leaving for good, right?” Tommy widened his eyes.

“I may have said that it would just be a little while..y’know? Just to figure some stuff out.”

“Oh my god, Big T. You have gotten us killed.” 

“Oh shut up! Did  _ you  _ tell Wilbur that you were leaving? What about Techno, or even, Phil?” Tubbo gasped, Tommy scrunched up his face, “Okay, so, we’re going now.” Tubbo erupted into huffs of laughter as Tommy started walking down the dirt path with his sword out; the other teen slowly started to follow. 

\---

“What the fuck? What do you mean he’s missing?” Wilbur's voice called out to Techno as he told him the news about Tommy. “He isn’t in his room, and it's almost eleven .a.m.” Wilbur widened his eyes and clenched his jaw, did his brother leave because of him? “I also heard some news from Manberg that Tubbo was missing as well. But I’m not completely sure about that, plus, who are we to care?” 

“Tubbo is Tommy’s best friend, Techno.” Wilbur said through grinded teeth.

“And? Friendship is overrated anyways.”   
“ _ It means  _ that Tommy is more likely to be with the kid.” A voice from behind Techno erupted.

“Hello, Dream, how are you?” Wilbur asked, ignoring the furrow of eyebrows from Technoblade. “I’m alright. And you, you don’t seem too well.” Dream said, a grin forming underneath his mask. “What do you mean  _ Tommy is more likely to be with the kid?  _ You’re not saying that they…” Wilbur started but stopped mid sentence, “That they  _ ran away?  _ It’s more possible than you think.”   
“And why would Tommy run away?” Techno asked, confused. 

“Well, you see--”    
“ _ DREAM! DREAM!”  _ A familiar voice yelled from behind the trio, they faced where it was coming from. It was George. And he was covered in blood.

\---

Tommy and Tubbo had been walking for hours. They had a few cuts and bruises from the branches and roots on the ground; Tubbo kept tripping on them. The two had been quiet for a while, Tommy’s aura full with hatred; so Tubbo decided to leave him be. After a few minutes of silence, Tommy broke, “Big Man, question..” the older raised an eyebrow but complied, “What is it?” 

“Why’d you go with Jschlatt?” he asked, looking away from the shorter. 

“I uh..” Tubbo paused, knowing where this was going, “I was forced, Toms.”   
“We both know you weren’t forced.” Tommy shot back.

“Tommy I was!”

“If you  _ were,  _ you would’ve fucking left that place weeks ago!” He shouted, his voice filled with hate.

Tubbo took a step back with fear in his eyes. “Tommy I’m--” he was cut off as an arrow shot through his torso and tore his stomach apart. Blood spewed out; most of it starting to cover Tommy’s now-not-plain-white-and-red-shirt. Tubbo’s eyes became foggy as he hit the ground with a large  _ thud.  _ Tommy took a step back with tears streaming down his face and blood covering every part of him. He turned his head to the left and  _ saw  _ a pillager. One, two, then three, then four, then it was clear to Tommy; they were a passing raid. The teen could’ve done something, he would have fought back, grabbed Tubbo’s body. But he didn’t. He did something he had never done before. He  _ ran.  _


End file.
